


Tattoo's and mating

by LucifersHitman



Series: Tattoo verse [3]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alpha!Dean, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Biting, Dildo's, Established Relationship, Exhibitionism, Knotting, Leather!kink, M/M, Marking, Masterbation, Mates, Nipple Piercings, Piercings, Rough Sex, Scratching, Slutty!Cas, Tattoos, Toys, Uniform!Kink, bottom!Dean, omega!cas, top!dean, vibrating dildo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-03
Updated: 2014-02-03
Packaged: 2018-01-11 01:51:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,174
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1167197
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LucifersHitman/pseuds/LucifersHitman
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean get's home from work to the scent of his omega everywhere.<br/>What he finds is Cas playing with himself.<br/>Then he joins in. </p><p>(READ THE TAGS.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tattoo's and mating

**Author's Note:**

  * For [DrGrimReaper](https://archiveofourown.org/users/DrGrimReaper/gifts).



> Come and find me on tumblr at thewolf-inred.tumblr.com
> 
> ~  
> Hehehe it happened.
> 
> I am NOT even slightly sorry!
> 
> DrGrimReaper. This is for you, thank you for all your support, your comments and kudos. Thank you for reading everything and making me smile with every new post! <3

Dean dropped his bag the moment he walked in the door. He’d just finished training up the new recruits and was still dressed in uniform, tight green t-shirt and cammo pants. Hell even his leather holster was still done up at his right thigh.

To be honest he could have changed before coming home but there were so many reasons not to do that.

  1. He hated the shower pressure at the facility.

  2. Cas wasn’t there.

  3. It’d take an extra hour.




So here he was, still in uniform, scenting the air like a goddamn idiot because holy fucking _shit._ He knew that scent. That warm cherry pie, malted whiskey and ocean breeze scent.

That was Cas.

That was Cas turned on – hell if he he hadn’t already seen Cas through them he may even guess a heat with the strength of it.

Licking his lips he let a low growl rumble through his chest and all but prowled through their home, following his nose (and the urge of his now very full very eager cock) down the hall. Past the front room and kitchen, the downstairs bathroom. Right up the stairs and through the landing. Freezing at the entrance to his bedroom and trying to remember how to get his fucking brain to work.

_Cas._

His mate was stretched out on the bed. Black locks tufted up and wild, damp with sweat. Pale skin flushed pink as he gasped and panted. Lithe muscles and long legs stretched and twitched as the other man arched up, head thrown back. Oblivious to his mates entrance though _really._ Dean’s scent should have punched through the room like a fucking nail gun right now which just showed how gone his little omega was.

He stifled a groan as the dark swirls and loops of Cas’s tattoo’s shifted with his skin. The large black wing tips showing just under his arms as they moved, desperately pumping as his twitching cock. Wolves and shadows wrapping up Cas’s right thigh eyes feral and hungry. Matching his mood pretty fucking brilliantly right about now. Above his heart was a pentagram encased in fire, a ‘ _D’_ scorched into the centre. Above his right hip (those fucking hips. Sharp and prominent just ready for his mouth and cradling his own hips) were their vows to each other in Enochian. He really did grown low when his eyes latched to the glinting nipple piercings, silver rings dancing as Cas writhed and then down. Lower and lower past each patch of edible omega until he got to the thick black dildo currently buzzing furiously at the omega’s slick coated hole.

He palmed his cock and held back just long enough to commit this delicious image to memory before he pounced. Taking the room in a stride and a leap. Landing on the omega with a snarl. Blue eyes flashing open and wide before dilating further. Almost back with hunger, slender fingers coming up to grip his shoulders whimpering beneath him.

Such pretty fucking sounds.

“Dean! _Alpha._ Oh thank God, need your knot Alpha please!”

He snapped at Cas’s neck, his wolf wild with need and reached down. Gripping the slippery end of the dildo, pushing it deep and hard into his mate practically purring when Cas mewled and threw his head back, nails biting deep into his shoulders. Biting down hard at his lip piercing as he struggled to catch his breath.

“You little _slut._ “ His voice hit three octaves lower (Dean wasn’t even aware it could until he met Cas) twisting the vibration toy against his little omega’s prostate and smirking darkly when Cas screamed in pleasure, spreading his legs wider and gasping for breath.  “Couldn’t wait for me _baby_? Gotta please _yourself_ huh? Just couldn’t wait for my big Alpha knot to fill up your slutty little hole?”

He threw the toy aside with a growl, his body itching to bury it in the sweet fucking heat of his mate. Thrusting two fingers in deep and spreading them wide, twisting and crooking against Cas’s prostate until he was a blubbering mess, bucking up and _begging_ for his Alpha’s knot.

“Dean, Dean, please! Please, fuck me, fill me with your cum, claim me, bite me, fuck me. Please Dean _! Pleasepleasepleaseplease_.”

He groaned and pulled his fingers free. Dragging Cas down the bed and wrapping his legs about his waist. Positioning himself on his knees, unzipping his pants (commando. Convenient) and guiding his cock to Cas’s positively _dripping_ entrance. He grinned when Cas wrapped a tight fist around the leather holster and moaned in delight, bucking his hips up. Gorgeous baby-blue eyes wide and pleading.

_Hot. Tight. Wet._

It was like coming home when he thrust into Cas, the scent of them together filling the room. Obscene wet sounds echoing around them as Dean braced his hands to either side of Cas, bent down to crush their lips together and just let go. Hard pace almost brutal as the headboard slammed against the wall. Jostling them both as pleasure burst before his eyes whimpers and cry’s and moans all mingling from their mouths.

Cas came screaming, dragging his nails down Dean’s back, head thrown back in pleasure. Eyes wide and locked to his as they glazed over. Kiss swollen lips parting and gasping. Clenching almost impossibly tight around him.

Dean’s knot swelled, locking them together, plastering himself down. Pressing a writhing Cas into the mattress and attacking his neck. Teeth sinking in deep to the mating mark already blossoming from their last fucking that morning. The taste, smell, hell even the sound of his mate crying out his name was his undoing. Cock twitching as he came hard, pumping his cum into Cas’s stretched hole. Spots flashing before his eyes as he caught himself on his elbows chanting Cas’s name like a prayer.

He grinned down at his mate who panted up at him, thick black lashes half lidded, sated and happy.

“Welcome home Dean.”

“Hmm. Hey, angel.”

He smiled when Cas purred and nuzzled at his neck, little kitten licks swiping to his chest and shoulder. Smirking a little against his skin, gasping softly.

“You are still in uniform, Dean.”

He chuckled low at his mates groan. Licks his lips obscenely, shifting his hips a little and almost grimacing at the idea of stains. He was about to voice that exact thing when his world spun and Cas straddled him. Cock already hardening as he pulled at Dean’s knot with his rim, arching up and slamming down as far as he could mewling in delight.

“If I promise to wash it can you not take it off all night? Please _Alpha._ ”

Dean hissed at the idea. Staring up at the rocking, moaning form of his angel his cock _throbbing_ already. Thanking god for his Alpha stamina he fucked his hips up, grabbing those _delicious_ hipbones with his right hand as his left slid up, following firm muscle to twist and tug at one nipple ring growling low when Cas _whined_ in pleasure.

“As you wish, baby. “

**Author's Note:**

> PLEASE COMMENT AND KUDOS! <3


End file.
